


Servant Girl

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drunk Sex, Dubious Consent, F/F, Kidnapping, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-13
Updated: 2011-01-13
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:55:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lucius acquires Hermione for Narcissa, who doesn't really want the girl, or does she?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Servant Girl

The corridor was gloomy and grey, and Narcissa's heels clicked harshly on the stone floor beneath her. The place made her skin crawl; it was so filthy and unkempt that she couldn't understand why the Death Eaters, or the majority of them, lived there. She made a point not to visit unless she had to, and Lucius had been very insistent she come today, even if she wasn't allowed in the main hall due to her lack of the Mark. She wrapped her cloak around her tightly, standing so stiff she felt as though her skin was going to crack. There were seats in the corridor, but Narcissa wouldn't go anywhere near them for fear of catching something.

"Come on, Lucius," she muttered under her breath, careful not to say it too loud as she never knew who was listening, particularly in a place like this. She didn't have to wait long, finding her husband and sister trailing out of a separate hall only seconds later. The possession they had with them, however, she was not expecting.

"I have a present for you, dear," said Lucius, indicating what was in his hands. The girl he gripped tightly by the arm was squirming, and looked as though she'd be screaming the place down if she could.

"A Mudblood?" Narcissa said loudly, staring at the dirty, beaten girl in front of her. She couldn't be no more than nineteen years old! "What would _I_ want a Mudblood for?"

Lucius smirked. "This is no ordinary Mudblood, Narcissa. This is Hermione Granger."

"Oh," remarked Narcissa. She was sure the last time she'd seen Granger she'd looked a lot better. Now her hair was knotted and broken in places, her eyes were bloodshot with bags under them, and her frame was almost skeletal.

"You know, Cissy," Bellatrix chimed in, "Potter's little Mudblood!"

"I know who she is, Bella," replied Narcissa. "I just don't know what in the world you think _I_ would want with her."

Lucius shrugged. "I wanted her to prove our status is still powerful; that the Dark Lord allows us to have such a _precious_ Mudblood. However, you know perfectly well I am not at the Manor that often, so you'll just have to make some use out of her, won't you?"

"Fine," Narcissa almost snapped. "I wouldn't have minded if you'd just said it was a present for you. I'd rather that than you try and pass something onto me that I don't even want."

"Watch your tone, Narcissa," Lucius said warningly, and Narcissa hissed under her breath at him. "I will not have you speak to me like that. Now, I've got business to attend to, so you'll have to take her home with you. You can handle her, can't you?"

"Of course," Narcissa said in the politest way possible, though her voice was still very strained. Lucius shoved the girl into Narcissa's hands before stalking off down the corridor. "And you, Bella?"

"I'm going with Lucius, Cissy. Don't give that girl an inch," said Bellatrix as she bounded down the corridor speedily after Lucius.

Narcissa looked at the girl she held tightly in her hands before taking her outside and Apparating back to the gates of Malfoy Manor, where she roughly shoved her inside. "I suppose they silenced you?"

Granger nodded.

" _Finite Incantenum_ ," cast Narcissa, letting go of Granger. It wasn't as if she could go anywhere; all the doors were locked, as were the windows, and you couldn't Apparate directly in and out of the manor. "I don't know what I'm going to do with you, girl."

"Let me go home?"

The hope presented in Granger's voice was evident, and she didn't seem as feisty as she had been with Lucius and Bellatrix. Perhaps that was because Narcissa wasn't exactly scary. "I won't be doing that, I can guarantee you. No, it looks I'll make best use of you attending to my manor and gardens."

"Don't you have house elves for that?" asked Granger, looking Narcissa in the eye for the first time.

"Indeed, but they're terrible at most things," Narcissa remarked, pulling off her black gloves and placing them on the wooden table next to her. "You shall take the old servants quarters as your room; just down the stairs behind the grand staircase. It's basic, but I suppose you'd consider it luxury." Granger started to walk off in the direction of her room, turning back only when Narcissa spoke again. "Make sure you have dinner ready for six."

Granger nodded again, though Narcissa wasn't exactly sure what that meant as she hung up her coat. She supposed some company in the house would be better than being on her lonesome for most of the time though, even if it was a Mudblood.

*

Hermione closed the door behind her as she started to descend the stairs into her quarters. She was surprised to find the room was already lit with torches, but she supposed that was Narcissa's doing. The room consisted of a bed in the dead centre and a desk off to the side, with another door in one of the corners, which she presumed lead to a bathroom. Upon further inspection she found herself to be right, and was a little put out at how grubby it was. Clearly, nobody had been in this room for quite some time.

As she sat down on the mattress she felt dust arise from the duvet, causing her to cough a little. Well, anything would be better than the living quarters at that dingy Death Eater's hide away. That was cold, wet and she'd only had a wooden pallet to sleep on. She'd only been there a week, but it had been one hellish week. As far as she could make out from the conversation she'd overheard with the Malfoy's, Lucius wouldn't be there that often, which she could only count her blessings for, since he had a reputation for being cruel, and she was particularly glad Bellatrix wouldn't be around. Although Hermione knew hardly anything about Narcissa, the woman didn't seem anything like her sister, and appeared more annoyed to have Hermione than anything else.

In the faint distance Hermione could hear a ticking, and found a clock with four bells underneath it next to the stairs. Each bell had a name under it, one for each member of the Malfoy family, and another saying 'Guest'. She shuddered to think about the sorts of people the Malfoys would have as guests. Another look at the clock told her it was four, and though dinner wasn't due for another two hours, she decided to make her way to the kitchens. It would probably take her a while not only to find them, but then to find and work everything in the kitchen itself.

Hermione would not have been so docile normally, but after a week in the hellish house of the Death Eaters hide out she was welcoming the reprieve. Plus, she didn’t have plans on staying there long. Eventually she’d either find a way to escape, or Harry and Ron would find her and rescue her. So, she figured, she’d play nice for now and bide her time till the right moment presented itself.

Taking a deep breath, Hermione went up the stairs and stepped out into the hallway, relieved to see that Narcissa didn't seem to be anywhere in sight. There were six doors up and down, and Hermione wasn't sure which to try first. Logic told her the kitchen would probably be at the back of the manor, rather than near the front, because she thought she caught a glimpse of a sitting room on the right when she first entered. She tried the door on the far left, confirming her suspicions. It was a very large kitchen, but empty too. Apair of lovely French doors leading onto a patio was at the other end of the expanse.

If this had been her house, Hermione knew she would have been overjoyed with such a lovely kitchen. Alas, it was not, and she started to open each of the cupboards to see what was inside. It would have been so much easier if she'd had a wand, but that had been taken from her when she was captured. Dinner would have to be made the Muggle way, so she hoped Narcissa wasn't too picky with what she ate, as Hermione didn't really have much experience. She had cooked a couple of times at home, with her parents, and at the Burrow with Mrs Weasley, but nothing too elaborate.

Once Hermione had figured out what she was going to make, a simple lasagne, hopefully, she'd got everything out of the cupboards in preparation. Since it was such a lovely evening for winter, she'd opened the patio doors for some fresh air, loving the feeling of the warm sun on her face, for she hadn't really been outside since before she had been taken. A look at the clock told her it was coming towards ten to five, so she started to put the lasagne in the oven and just hope it would be done in time.

Whilst she waited, Hermione took a seat out on the patio, almost feeling as though she was back to her old life again. Happy, carefree, and able to do what she wanted. She didn't know how Narcissa would react if she found her lounging about like this, but she didn't really have anything else to do whilst the lasagne cooked. When she finally heard the ding telling her the food was ready, she rushed into the kitchen and glanced at the clock; it was ten to six. Hermione didn't really know whether Lucius would be back, but she'd made two portions anyway, just in case. She didn't want to give the man an excuse to punish her, because if he enjoyed it as much as the other Death Eaters did, she wasn't sure she'd be able to handle it.

Carefully she placed two plates of lasagne onto one of the trays, and grabbed a bottle of mead and two glasses for the drinks. She walked out into the hallway, trying every door until she came to the dining room. It was the first on the right when you came in, opposite where she'd seen the sitting room, and unfortunately, the last one she came to. Upon opening the door she saw there were two people seated at the table; Narcissa, and her son, Draco. She hadn't expected him at all, and wobbled in shock at the smirk he gave her.

"You are late, Mudblood," he said, nodding towards the clock. It was only by two minutes, but she didn't think the Malfoy's cared _how_ late it was, the fact that she was late was bad enough.

"Next time be more prompt," said Narcissa sharply, as Hermione handed her the mead and her plate of lasagne. "And make sure you learn to cook, because I can't put up with this for long."

Hermione didn't speak, turning to leave the dining room once she'd finished serving them. It was humiliating enough to have to do it for Narcissa, but now that Draco was there, she wasn't sure she'd be able to keep her temper under wraps.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Narcissa, just as Hermione's hand touched the doorknob.

"I thought —"

"You thought incorrectly," said Narcissa, indicating for her to stand in the corner. "You will stay here in case we need anything else. Is that clear?"

Hermione nodded, keeping her gaze firmly on the floor so she didn't have to put up with the wide smirk she knew would be on Draco's face. The only reason she hadn't kicked off with Narcissa before now was because she was a woman of dignity, and she didn't seem to want her to do anything inappropriate. The first sign that she did though, Hermione was sure to be ready for her.

*

Narcissa awoke the next morning and rang the little bell next to her bed, the one that would let Hermione know she was needed. Lucius hadn't come home last night, but it wasn't all that unusual, and Narcissa didn't much care for where he was.

Cold and impatient, Narcissa rang the bell again and eyed Hermione suspiciously when she entered. "Where were you? Get here quicker next time."

"Sorry, I'm not the best morning person," replied Hermione, still in her nightclothes. She hadn't had any other clothes except for the drab, brown dress she'd been wearing yesterday, so Narcissa assumed she must have found them in the wardrobe. "What do you want?"

"Watch your manners, girl!" Narcissa snapped, then said, "Light the fire, please." Narcissa cocked her head towards the large stone fireplace at the end of her bed. It was winter, and the manor was absolutely freezing in the middle of summer sometimes, so she absolutely refused to get out of bed until the place had warmed up. "Once you've done that you can light every other fireplace and then start making breakfast."

Hermione nodded and knelt down on the hearth, picking up a large chunk of wood and placing it on the grate. After carefully placing another two, she grabbed the matches and lit one off the matchbox. Narcissa wrinkled her nose; she'd never be caught dead doing anything like that, and she certainly wouldn't take the risk of getting her hands dirty. That was what Mudbloods were for.

"Anything else?" said Hermione, standing up with dirty hands.

"No," Narcissa said sharply. "Now get on with everything else before you get soot all over my expensive carpet. _Shoo_."

Once alone, Narcissa stepped out of her bed and went towards the wardrobe, carefully picking out her robe to wear today. She eventually chose a dark red one with long sleeves, as brighter colours were for the summertime, and took off her nightdress. It fell gracefully off her shoulders and to the floor, pooling at her feet, as she took the robe and stepped into it.

Today she had the Greengrass family coming over at lunchtime, for their daughters were potential matches for Draco. Narcissa knew her son had his heart set on the Parkinson girl, but she just didn't have as much status in society as the Greengrass girls, and to Narcissa, that was all that mattered.

Wanting to look her best, she took a matching silver necklace and bracelet out of her trinket box and placed them snugly on herself. She wrapped her hair into a tight bun and glanced in the mirror, liking what she saw. She may not be as pretty as she used to be, but she certainly hadn't lost it. Putting a pair of matching shoes on, she left the comfort of her bedroom and made her way down to the dining room.

"Morning dear," Narcissa said kindly to her son, smiling at him. "Oh. You're home at last." Narcissa sat opposite her husband, sensing his annoyance at her tone of voice.

"Indeed I am." Lucius took a sip of his morning tea and glanced at the latest copy of the _Daily Prophet_. "It's so nice to have my wife greet me with such love and affection."

"Hermione!" Narcissa yelled loudly, wanting to get breakfast over as quickly as possible so she didn't have to be in Lucius' company any longer than she had to be. As much as she loved him, he was a pain in the arse when he was stressed, and these days, that seemed like all the time. His devotion to the Dark Lord had really put a strain on their marriage, and it hadn't really lessened when He'd finally moved out of their home. "Where is breakfast? I'm starving!"

"Of course she's late, mother," remarked Draco. "She's a Mudblood. She can't do anything right."

"I can teach her how to behave," sneered Lucius.

Narcissa glared at him. "You gave her to me, Lucius. I can deal with her perfectly fine, thank you."

"Where is breakfast then? I've been waiting here for half an hour already." Narcissa wanted to wipe the smirk clean off Lucius' face, but instead she bit her tongue and counted to ten before she replied.

"Hermione had no more clue that you were showing up this morning than I did. I asked her to light all the fireplaces in the manor and then make breakfast, so it would be done in time for when I showed up. Not you."

"Yet you're here and neither is breakfast."

"Hermione!" Narcissa's voice was even louder now, so much so that it hurt her throat. "There you are," she said at last once Hermione came scurrying in from the kitchen, carrying a tray of bowls and glasses. "I was beginning to think you'd died in there."

"No such luck," said Draco with a smirk.

"Draco!" Narcissa scolded as Hermione placed a bowl of cereal and a glass of pumpkin juice in front of her. "Don't be so morbid at the breakfast table."

Draco shrugged. "She's only a Mudblood."

"Regardless, I don't want any more deaths in this manor." Narcissa sighed as she realised Hermione had forgotten something very important. "We don't appear to have any cutlery."

"Er, right, yeah," said Hermione, worrying her lip. "I'm sorry. I'll be right back."

Lucius raised an eyebrow and leant back casually in his chair. "What was that you were saying about being able to deal with her perfectly fine?"

"Don't concern yourself with such trivial matters, Lucius. I'm sure you've got much more important things to be doing with Bellatrix." Narcissa couldn't help but let out a little bit of her jealousy; she hated how her sister got to spend more time with her own husband than she did.

"Jealousy doesn't suit you, my dear." Lucius smiled as he snatched a spoon out of Hermione's hand. "And you, if you're not on time tomorrow I'll make sure you're sorry."

"Lucius! She is my responsibility, you gave her to me."

"Then _you_ teach her how to properly serve us."

Narcissa furrowed her brows and played with the cereal in front of her, hoping beyond everything else that Lucius wouldn't bring up the fact that the milk was clearly off.

*

Hermione glared at Lucius as he left the breakfast room that morning, hating him for even suggesting he had the right to punish her. The tension in the room had been astronomical; there was clearly something between Lucius and Narcissa that just wasn't right. In the case of Narcissa, Hermione assumed it was probably that Lucius was nothing more than an arrogant prick.

"Hermione." Narcissa clicked her fingers as she walked tiresomely over to her, glad that Draco was just leaving and Lucius already had. Out of the three of them, Narcissa was the lesser of three evils, but judging from their conversation, Lucius wanted Hermione to be 'put in her place'. "I have guests coming over today for lunch. I left a recipe book in the kitchen for you last night, since your cooking so far as been less than impressive. Whatever you do, don't show me up — this match for Draco is important."

Hermione nodded as Narcissa got up and walked out, her heels clicking loudly behind her. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief that she was finally alone and started to clear up the breakfast things. Hopefully there would be something in Narcissa's recipe book that wasn't too complicated to cook, she thought as she took the dirty dishes to the kitchen, setting them down next to the sink and beginning the mundane task of washing them.

Twenty minutes easily flew by as Hermione placed the last clean and dry bowls into the cupboard. The recipe book Narcissa had mentioned was directly underneath it, so Hermione took a quick look, though with how much she loved books, a quick look soon turned into settling down on the patio and reading every word given to her. There was a loud ringing, bringing Hermione out of her dream-like state and into the present; that was the door, the Greengrass' must be here already.

"Hermione!" called Narcissa. "Greet our guests, please."

Setting the book carefully down on the table, and trying to remember the easiest recipe she'd come across, Hermione skipped out into the hall. She took a moment to compose herself before opening the door and smiling as politely as possible at the tall dark haired woman and her two equally brunette daughters. Hermione vaguely recognised them from Hogwarts, particularly by the sharp scowls they wore on their faces.

"Hello, Lucretia." Narcissa greeted the woman warmly, with the sort of kindness Hermione wished these people showed her. "And Daphne, Astoria. My, how you've grown! Come on in, there's tea in the living room." Narcissa turned to Hermione and spoke sternly. "Take their coats."

Hermione nodded curtly, but the three women were dumping their coats in her arms before she'd even managed to turn back to them. Her eyes met the elder Greengrass sister, the one that had been in her year at Hogwarts, and they were full of nothing but hate and a sense of disgust. Rolling her eyes, Hermione placed the coats delicately on the coat stand, despite the fact that all she really wanted to do was throw them on the floor.

"Draco should be along shortly..." Hermione heard Narcissa say as the double doors were closed in her face, inwardly sighing as she walked past them and to the kitchen to find a meal to cook that wouldn't be too hard for her.

Hermione was startled by the presence of someone already in there, for she'd never seen anyone else but her there before. From the back of their head she recognised Draco, and he was staring out into the gardens as though lost in his own world. He heard her enter though and sneered at her.

"Granger. What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question," replied Hermione. "I'm supposed to be in here. I'm making your lunch."

Draco's hands were rested in his pockets, and by the bags under his eyes it looked as though he hadn't slept last night. "I'm avoiding my mother and her matchmaking efforts."

"Oh. Don't you want to get married?" Hermione wasn't sure why she was even asking, but her curiosity was getting the better of her, and it reminded her of simpler days when gossip was all people seemed to do.

"Yes," said Draco sharply. "But to Pansy, not either of the Greengrass girls. They're really stuck up."

Hermione raised her eyebrows in confusion. "And Pansy isn't?"

"Watch your tone." Draco stalked towards her, a fiery flash in his eyes. "You need to remember who you're talking to."

"I —" Hermione started, but was interrupted by a very irate looking Narcissa.

"Draco! I've been looking for you everywhere. The Greengrass family has arrived; they'd like to meet you. Don't you remember me telling you to keep today free?"

"I remember, I just don't want to sit down with you and eat lunch as though deciding my future wife is normal."

Narcissa eyed Hermione suspiciously. "Not in front of the servants, Draco. You will join us for lunch in the dining room or you will sorely regret it. And you, get on with your work."

Hermione turned to the counter, opening the book and scanning through it. A few moments later she heard Draco leave the room, muttering obscenities under his breath. She tried not to think about his predicament as she decided to make steak and kidney pie. It wasn't exactly the sort of food Narcissa and her friends would be used to, but it was a lot easier than making something fancy like roast beef, which she would probably mess up.

At least this way she had a chance of getting it right.

*

Narcissa smiled politely at Lucretia as they drank from their teacups, finding the situation a little awkward.

"How is Draco these days?" Lucretia said at last, setting her teacup down on the coffee table in front of her. "I haven't seen him for years. The girls say he was quite withdrawn the last time they saw him."

"He's good," remarked Narcissa. "He was under a lot of stress back then. He should be joining us soon; he's quite busy these days, you see." Narcissa breathed a sigh of relief as Draco came through the door, feeling a little foolish in front of her guests.

Lucretia smirked. "We are honoured by your presence, Draco."

"What?" said Draco rudely as he sat down next to Narcissa, who placed a hand gently on his thigh to calm him, and to remind him to behave.

"Your mother tells us you're so busy you can hardly make time for us."

Narcissa smiled apologetically at Draco as he scowled at her. "Yes, well..." She wasn't quite sure how to recover, biting her lip, but before she could speak, Lucretia did.

"We struggle for time ourselves. We are in negotiations with the Zabini family about Daphne's predicament." Lucretia pursed her lips. "But Astoria... How do you feel about her, Draco?"

Draco shrugged. "I don't know. She's pretty, I guess."

"Astoria seems to like you, Draco. I remember she was always mentioning you at Hogwarts."

Narcissa was positive that Draco didn't even remember an Astoria Greengrass _being_ at Hogwarts; he was probably too engrossed in making out with the Parkinson girl.

Smirking, Draco spoke with a confident tone. "Is that so?" Narcissa watched as he looked the girl up and down, examining her as though she were a piece of meat. It made her feel sick to her stomach, but that was what the Malfoy men were like, and there was no changing them.

"Perhaps you and Astoria would like to get better acquainted alone, Draco?" Narcissa suggested, seeing Lucretia's lips form into a tight thin line. "Yes, you go into the parlour," she said quickly, ushering them off before Lucretia could stop them.

"I don't think it's appropriate for two unmarried teenagers —" started Lucretia, but Narcissa cut her off.

"Nonsense! My Draco is a perfect gentleman." Whilst Narcissa knew this wasn't quite true, he certainly wouldn't sleep with someone he intended to marry, or at least was in the running for it, especially not in the room next to them.. "Now, let's get ready for lunch, shall we?"

*

Hermione picked the scrunched up napkins she had just dropped off the floor and placed them on the pile of plates already stacked up on the table. She lifted them all and went straight through to the kitchen, starting the washing up for the second time that day. It had only been about half an hour since the Greengrass' had left, and Hermione had conceded that they weren't very nice people.

As she filled the sink with water, she heard a muffling sound from near the pantry. She stepped towards it quietly, a little on edge in case it was something evil, but as she opened the pantry door she found Draco huddled up in the corner of it, sniffling. _Is he crying?_ thought Hermione.

"What the hell do you think you're doing Mudblood?" Draco stood up fiercely and glared at her.

"Nothing, I just... I heard something and wanted to see what it was..."

"You were spying on me!" He stalked towards her, a menace in his eyes that she'd only seen in his father before now. "My father will hear about this."

"No!" started Hermione. "I wasn't spying, I promise!" Her words fell on deaf ears as he pushed past her and left the kitchen, leaving her feeling worried and anxious about what Lucius would do when he heard. A man like that wouldn't let the truth get in the way, particularly when it came to a Mudblood. That man was vicious, and after everything she'd seen go on in the Death Eater's place of residence, she wasn't looking forward to his reaction.

Hermione spent the rest of the day in constant fear, worrying that Lucius might turn the corner at any moment and curse her or beat her to death. She felt she was slightly overreacting, but there was no telling what someone who thought as Lucius did, could do. She did the chores Narcissa had assigned to her to the best of her ability, though she didn't think that would count for anything with Lucius, and she didn't bump into Draco for the rest of the day, which she was eternally grateful for.

Whatever he was crying about must be serious, she thought, as she'd never even thought he had a heart to cry with. Perhaps the marriage set-up his mother was so keen to put forward was really getting to him, but even for him that seemed a little odd to be so upset about.

As the day turned into night and Hermione finished her duties, she made her way down to her little bedroom and lay on the bed. She sighed with relief as Lucius hadn't come looking for her, and she'd heard him come in about an hour ago. Surely if he was going to do something, he would have done it the second Draco had told him, and she was sure they'd all gone to bed already.

Smiling to herself, she turned over and closed her eyes, far too exhausted to get dressed into her nightclothes. She drifted off to sleep, but due to a loud bang what felt like seconds later, she was startled awake.

There, standing in her room, was one pissed off looking Lucius Malfoy. Terrified at his crazed appearance, she huddled up towards the wall, bringing the itchy blanket up close to her neck.

"What do you want?" Hermione said with as much confidence as she could muster, trembling slightly as his lip seemed to curl.

"You were spying on my son." Lucius' voice was cold and hard, and a manic expression lingered on his face. From the way his words were a little slurred, Hermione guessed he was drunk; this would probably only further his torment of her, making him a lot less controlled than usual, not that he was very controlled to begin with. "I don't allow anyone — let alone a Mudblood — to spy on my family."

"I wasn't spying on him," Hermione said defiantly. "I just heard something and went to see what it was, and I found him in the pantry. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt anything private..."

Lucius stepped forward towards her. "You do not go investigating anything in this manor, my girl. Do you hear me?"

"Y-yes," said Hermione, her voice faltering slightly as Lucius was now so close she could feel his breath on her neck. She knew it wouldn't be wise to defy him, or even try to get away. She just hoped he wouldn't be too vicious. "I'm sorry."

"Unfortunately for you, sorry isn't good enough. My wife doesn't seem to be disciplining you, so it has come down to me. As it always does." Lucius looked slightly irritated, but Hermione felt he must enjoy things like this more than he let on. He didn't hesitate, raising his wand and pointing it straight at her. " _Crucio_!" he yelled with venom, and she writhed on the bed, pain coursing through her veins.

The curse was finally lifted, and she now lay flat on the bed, shaking a little. She only had a few moments respite before Lucius started up the curse again, this time with more vigour and hatred, making it even more painful and powerful.

"Cry, girl!" Lucius yelled as he kept the spell going, Hermione worrying that she was going to lose control of her bladder. Just as she thought she would, Lucius stopped and stamped his foot on the ground in irriation. "Why won't you cry?"

Hermione just stared at the floor, taking in all the features of his shoes. It was all she could do not to scream in agony at the pain she was still feeling, and she hoped beyond anything else that he wouldn't send her mad by delivering _Crucio_ after _Crucio_.

"Fine." Lucius placed his wand away and came closer to the bed, grabbing her by her hair. "If that won't make you cry, perhaps _this_ will." He slapped her hard around the face, so hard that she bit her lip and blood started to trickle down her chin. "That is only a taster, my sweet."

As Lucius raised his fist, Hermione etched backwards, but he still had a sharp hold on her hair. She doubled over in pain as his fist collided with her stomach, forcing her to fall at his feet. She felt several of her hairs come out in his hands as she fell, a silent tear falling from her right eye. Quickly, she wiped it away before he grabbed her hair again and pulled her up to face him.

"If you dare to spy on our family again, or disobey any one of us, you will think tonight was a ball." Lucius spat in her face; his spit dribbling down her cheek to coincide with the blood that had pooled at the corner of her mouth. With one last sneer in her direction, he left the room, banging the door behind him as he had done when he'd entered.

Shaken up, all Hermione wanted to do was curl up in bed, but she felt sick from the punch and found herself running to the toilet. She hunched over it and threw up the little food she had eaten that day, her stomach retching until she was dry heaving. She wiped her mouth on her sleeve and made it back to the bed, pulling the scratchy blanket over her face.

Hermione pinched her eyes shut and thought of happier days as she drifted off, into a land where she was safe and happy, and her friends weren't either kidnapped, missing or dead. Apparently, in this life, that was too much to ask for.

*

"Morning." Lucius said as he studied the _Daily Prophet_ , not lifting his eyes off the paper to view Naricssa's entrance.

"Good morning," she replied out of politeness more than anything, taking the seat opposite him and impatiently waiting for breakfast. She was absolutely starving, having had an early tea the night the before, and she didn't feel she should have to wait for the Mudblood to get her act together. "Hermione! Hurry up with breakfast."

Lucius lifted his eyes from the paper to look at Narcissa for a moment, placing them firmly back seconds later.

"I'm sorry," said Hermione as she came in with everything on a tray, though she was walking a lot slower than usual.

"What's taking so long?" asked Narcissa. "Why are you walking so slowly? And why is your lip split?" she added upon closer inspection.

Hermione looked awkwardly around the table, but was excused from answering for a few more moments as Draco walked in, looking from Hermione to Narcissa to Lucius, and then back to Hermione.

"It's tense in here," joked Draco as he sat down next to Narcissa.

"I was just asking Hermione how she got her split lip." Narcissa turned her gaze back to the Mudblood, who was staring at the ground. She had now finished handing everything out, and looked as though she just wanted to disappear. "Answer me!"

Hermione did not speak, made a furtive glance towards Lucius, who was still reading the paper. Narcissa clocked on immediately.

"I see." Narcissa pursed her lips tightly. "This was your doing."

"Are you addressing me?" Lucius looked up, a smile playing on his lips.

"I thought I told you Hermione was my responsibility!"

Lucius folded the paper up and turned his full attentions to Narcissa; Hermione was still standing to the side looking extremely uncomfortable. "The _slave_ was spying on our son. I could not let that go unpunished, and you did not seem to be disciplining her."

"Is this true?" asked Narcissa, searching Hermione's face for answers.

"No, I —"

Draco stood up from the table abruptly. "Liar!"

"Calm down, Draco," said Narcissa, not taking her eyes off Hermione's as Draco sat back down. "Continue."

"I just heard something in the pantry yesterday, and when I went to see what it was, I found Draco. He accused me of spying, but I wasn't..."

Narcissa nodded and turned back to Lucius. "Do not touch her again; I will not have such barbarism in my family. I've lost my appetite." She stood and indicated for Hermione to follow her.

"Mother!" Draco called after her, but she simply ignored him. Whatever Hermione had found was obviously something Draco didn't want anyone seeing, and she intended to get the truth of the Mudblood.

The library Narcissa entered was old and dusty, as it was a room hardly anyone ever went in. Narcissa closed the doors behind them and sat down at the head of the large table in the middle of the room, slightly amused by Hermione's completely awestruck look that was on her face.

"I want to know more about yesterday," said Narcissa, getting straight to the point.

"I wasn't spying on him —"

Narcissa held up her hand to stop her. "I believe you. I want to know what you found."

"Well..." Hermione bit her lip. "He was... Draco looked as if he'd been crying."

"Crying? Is that everything?" Narcissa raised her eyebrows as Hermione nodded, then spoke a second later. "Thank you. Come here please," she said, waggling her finger, and Hermione did so without any fuss. "Lift up your robe."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "No! I won't! You can't touch me like that!"

"I have no intentions of doing anything untoward," said Narcissa firmly. "I want to see the damage my husband inflicted upon you."

"Oh." Hermione looked embarrassed and stared up at the ceiling as she lifted her robe, showing the purple, laced with yellow bruise that was starting to form there.

Narcissa sighed and stood, walking over to the table in the corner and pulling a vial out from its drawer. "Take this." She handed it to Hermione, who looked at it suspiciously. "It will relieve the pain. And if my husband touches you again, I want to know about it. Understood?"

"Yes," replied Hermione quietly. "Thank you." Everything was tense as they stared at each other, their faces only millimetres apart. As Narcissa moved to speak, her lips brushed against Hermione's, and for a second, she left them there. She soon came to her senses and pushed the girl away roughly, glaring at her.

"Go." Narcissa said darkly, sinking into the large chair once more. "Now!" she commanded when Hermione did not move.

As Hermione scurried out of the library, Narcissa couldn't help but shudder; the thought of what had just happened sickened her, and she knew if her husband ever found out he would be furious.

*

Hermione stared into the cracked mirror above her sink, unable to take her eyes off herself. All that was going through her mind was what had just happened between her and Narcissa; a kiss. She wasn't even sure who had orchestrated it, only that it was a mistake, one that was not to be repeated.

As much as she hated to admit it, she owed Narcissa for her kindness. It seemed she was nothing like her husband; yes, she was Pureblood, spoilt and clearly disliked Mudbloods, but she wasn't as barbaric or inhumane, and she seemed to care greatly for Draco, something Hermione would never have suspected before knowing her.

Taking the vial Narcissa had given her off the sink, where she'd put it earlier, she uncorked it and swigged it quickly down. It didn't taste nice at all, but she could feel the effects immediately. While she was grateful and wanted to do something for Narcissa in return, Hermione was sure Lucius and Draco wouldn't take too kindly to her spilling all their secrets to Narcissa. She worried about the revenge they would try to take on her, despite the fact they knew she could just tell Narcissa exactly what had happened and end up in trouble again.

 _They're not the brightest of souls_ , thought Hermione, carefully placing the vial back on the sink. Future situations she found herself in with Narcissa would probably prove to be awkward, but her train of thought was soon stopped when there was a loud bang and her door slammed shut behind whoever had entered. The footsteps on the stairs were of two rather than one, and Hermione entered her little room with caution. Sure enough, standing there looking absolutely furious, were Lucius and Draco.

"I do not care what my wife says, Mudblood," Lucius spat, his fists clenched at his side. Draco stood behind his father, mimicking his facial expression and stance, and if Hermione had not been in danger, she probably would have laughed. "If you need to be punished, I will see to it that you are. Narcissa may hate your kind just as much as we do, but she is far too soft for my liking. One toe out of line and you'll regret it. Understand?"

Hermione glared at them, refusing to speak.

"Draco," Lucius said calmly, nodding his head towards Hermione. Draco swiftly rounded her, standing closely behind her and grabbing her hair, pulling it tight. "Do you understand? I will not repeat myself again."

As much as Draco's grip was starting to feel as though it was pulling her hair out, Hermione did not want to agree with him. Narcissa's words had given her some newfound confidence, even if the back of her mind told her it was a little foolhardy.

"Where was your confidence last night, Mudblood?" sneered Lucius, stalking towards her. "If I recall correctly, you were full of apologies."

Hermione burned with humiliation; she had always been known as a woman who wouldn't stand for anything, but logic told her that being brave sometimes meant doing what you were told in these situations, and last night was one of those nights. So was tonight, but for some reason, she didn't seem to care as much.

Lucius stepped back and took out his wand. " _Crucio_!" Hermione wriggled in Draco's gasp, but he didn't let up, and her hair felt as though it was being ripped out of her scalp. The curse was lifted, and Lucius spoke, but Hermione didn't hear it as blood pounded in her ears. " _Crucio_!" Lucius yelled loudly this time, his voice penetrating her ears as she elicited a blood-curdling scream. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she flopped in Draco's arms, faintly hearing him sniggering.

"Perhaps you can answer my father's question now," Draco said firmly in Hermione's ear when the curse was finally lifted. She was limp in his arms, and then he suddenly let go of her hair so she fell to the ground, a crumpled form at his feet.

"I understand," she spat, blood dripping down the side of her mouth from where she must have bitten her tongue. The funny thing was she hadn't even felt it with the pain of the curse, but now it seemed as though it was a deep wound. She mustered the strength to kneel up and glared at Lucius, but he simply smiled sickeningly at her.

"Good. I'm glad the message has got through. Come now, Draco, we don't want to catch anything."

Hermione fell forward as Draco kicked her in the back on his way out; she was sure he had never been this vicious at Hogwarts, but it seemed his father's influence and whatever deeds the Dark Lord had him doing had turned him into a monster. An exact copy of his father, or so it would appear.

Sighing, Hermione forced herself up and onto the bed, resting. As soon as she was able to walk she would go straight to Narcissa and tell her what had just happened. They could hurt her as much as they liked, but they were fools if they thought she wasn't going to take advantage of Narcissa's kindness.

That was _true_ bravery, knowing which battles needed to be fought. Hermione just needed to get better at it, and with Lucius so keen to punish her at every opportunity, she would have a lot of practice.

Hermione must have fallen asleep, for she woke what appeared to be several hours later feeling a little more rejuvenated. She was still weak from the curses, but the rest had done her some good. Collecting herself, she tiptoed out of her quarters and down to the library, hoping Narcissa would still be there and that she wouldn't find Lucius or Draco on the way.

As she came bursting into the study she found Narcissa was there, looking as though she was ready to leave; Hermione realised she was in luck.

"What happened to you?" said Narcissa, looking her up and down.

Hermione bit her lip. "Lucius. He..." Narcissa prompted for Hermione to continue. "He said he didn't care what you said, that you were far too soft, and that he would punish me if he saw fit to do so."

"Thank you." Hermione watched Narcissa open the desk drawer and pull out another small vial. As she took the potion out, Hermione saw that Narcissa did not look her in the eyes as she spoke. "We are attending a party at the Greengrass' this Saturday night. You will be in attendance. Keep up with your chores; I do not want to see you until six o'clock that evening. Do you understand?"

Lucius' former words played about in Hermione's head as she nodded.

"Good," said Narcissa sharply. "Shoo," she added, waving Hermione away.

As Hermione scurried out of the library and back to bed, she prayed her luck with not run out, and that she would be free from the Malfoy men as well for the rest of the week.

*

Unfortunately, Hermione had not been so lucky. Since that night, she had had three visits from Lucius and Draco, all of which were vicious and violent. They seemed to hold a real grudge against her, but Hermione hadn't wanted to alert Narcissa after being told to stay away.

So, there she was at five to six on Saturday evening, trying to make herself as presentable as possible, which proved an impossible feat and she eventually gave up, leaving her quarters to find all three Malfoy's waiting in the hallway.

"Hurry up," called Narcissa, throwing a black cloak over her emerald dress. "Tonight is important."

Hermione followed the Malfoy's out of the door, sticking as close to Narcissa as she could. They left the grounds and Hermione tried to grab Narcissa's arm to Disapparate, but Lucius prevented her. She was forced to take Draco's, who looked at her with disgust as they left.

They arrived outside a manor not quite as large or elegant as the Malfoy's, and Draco roughly pushed her away as though her arm was burning him. Sighing as they were let into the grounds, Hermione trailed behind Narcissa, scratching her arm awkwardly when they reached the entrance hall where she was ignored.

"Narcissa! Lucius, Draco," greeted Lucretia warmly. "Come on in, let Twinky take your coats."

Hermione looked down to see a small, tired house-elf and smiled at it as three lots of heavy coats were placed on top of it. As the Malfoy's were led into the ballroom, Hermione went to help the poor thing, but Narcissa called her over sharply. "Sorry," she mouthed at the elf before entering a grand room, filled with Purebloods, Death Eaters and Aristocrats.

Spending the night behind Narcissa was both uneventful and boring, but Hermione was greatly surprised when Narcissa started knocking back drink after drink. If this were her friend, she would surely say something about it, but Narcissa was her... her captor. _No_ , Hermione thought. _It's not my place to say anything_. A little smile momentarily played across her lips as the clock chimed ten, and Lucretia started to gather the attention of the room.

"Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for coming tonight. I have a wonderful announcement. My daughter Astoria and Draco Malfoy are engaged to be wed!"

Hermione dared a glance at Draco, seeing him huddled in the corner of the ballroom downing a Firewhiskey. Astoria was beside him, and a dark haired girl who Hermione quickly recognised as Pansy Parkinson was stalking towards him. From her place at the opposite side of the room, Hermione could hear shouts of ' _You're marrying her?_ ' and ' _But you're going out with me!_ '. She was amused at Draco's predicament, but her happiness was short lived as Narcissa pinched her arm and dragged her across the floor.

"C-come Draco, we're leaving," snapped Narcissa., her voice slurring slightly, having apparently seen Pansy's attack on Draco. "Tell your mother thank you," she added to Astoria, who looked extremely disgruntled.

Draco, however, looked as though he'd never been happier to see his mother, sparing a second to glare at Hermione. She glared right back with defiance as he addressed his mother. "What about father?"

"I don't know where he is," shrugged Narcissa. "He'll come home when he's ready."

Hermione was dragged out of the manor and into the grounds, taking hold of Narcissa's arm firmly before they Apparated back to Malfoy Manor. Upon their arrival back home Draco saw fit to immediately stalk off, while Narcissa and Hermione shared a look. Neither of them knew what it was about, but letting go of Narcissa, Hermione followed her into the manor.

Narcissa was drunkenly stumbling up the staircase, and more than once Hermione had to hold her to make sure she didn't fall down the stairs. When they reached her bedroom, safely, Hermione turned her head as Narcissa started to undress. Unfortunately, Narcissa was in such a state that she struggled to take off her dress robe, and Hermione had to do it for her.

"I want my emerald nightie," slurred Narcissa, and Hermione was surprised that she would pick such a time to be so picky about something so trivial. Regardless, Hermione reached into the wardrobe and pulled it out, placing it over Narcissa's head. As she pulled it over her body, Hermione's hands connected with Narcissa's breasts, and while she gasped, Narcissa didn't appear to have noticed. "Carry on."

Collecting herself, Hermione started to pull the robe over Narcissa again, but Narcissa pushed her hands away.

"No. Carry on with your touch." It seemed Narcissa had noticed, she just hadn't thought to say it.

Hermione had always said that if Narcissa had tried anything untoward, she would be ready for her and wouldn't let her, but technically, this wasn't Narcissa trying it. After all, it had been Hermione who had done something untoward, and she couldn't help but recall how soft Narcissa's breasts felt.

"Please." Hermione was shocked; she had never heard Narcissa say please for anything before. "Come on," she repeated, taking Hermione's hands and placing them once more on her breasts. This was satisfying a side of Hermione's curiosity that she never thought she'd get to explore, and as Narcissa lay back on the bed, Hermione perched on the end.

Hermione had never done anything like this before, not even with a man, so she wasn't a hundred per cent sure what she was supposed to do. Taking the initiative, she stroked Narcissa's full breasts, which were in contrast with her own small ones that she was used to, and circled the hard nipple with her finger. As Hermione was moving her fingers onto the right nipple, Narcissa pushed Hermione's head towards her breasts.

"Suck them, Lucius," said Narcissa softly, and Hermione was so surprised that she stopped and stared up at Narcissa, who had her eyes closed. _Narcissa thought she was Lucius?_ She didn't have a moment longer to think about it as Narcissa guided her head, and Hermione opened her mouth to accept the nipple that was now in front of it.

Not having any experience, she played it by ear, alternating between sucking the erect nipple and circling it with her tongue. Narcissa seemed to like both, moaning softly, and soon switched her onto her other nipple, where Hermione repeated the process. She was really getting into it, stroking the other breast at the same time as she lightly ground her teeth against it, and she didn't even think about stopping when Narcissa pushed her head gently down her body to face her cunt.

"Lick me," commanded Narcissa, and Hermione found herself face to face with female genitalia for the first time.

A little nervous, Hermione outstretched her tongue and tentatively licked the slit up and down, only sucking on the protruding clit when she felt a bit more confident. Narcissa's moans grew louder as Hermione waggled her tongue over Narcissa's most intimate parts, and Hermione found the taste was actually quite pleasant.

"Fill me, Lucius. Fill me," slurred Narcissa, and Hermione did the only thing she could think of; she placed a finger inside Narcissa's extremely wet and ready cunt. It slipped in easily and she dared to try another, slowly increasing the pace until she was pumping in and out in time with her licks along the slit. Every so often she broke her rhythm and took a few moments to focus on Narcissa's clit, an action that elicited heavy groans from her.

It was almost as if Hermione wasn't herself, as though she was playing the part of someone else, but there was one thing she couldn't deny: she liked it. She felt a tingle between her own nether regions, but ignored it, preferring to focus on Narcissa. Right in this moment, even if she would regret it later, Hermione knew she wanted to please Narcissa, to make her come. She didn't know why, she just knew that she did.

"More!" Narcissa panted, and Hermione slipped another digit easily into Narcissa. Hermione fucked the older woman as fast as she could, licking and sucking on Narcissa's cunt as though she was a mad woman. Her face was covered in juices, but Hermione didn't care, and when Narcissa finally cried out in orgasm and soaked her face, Hermione didn't even mind that it was Lucius' name Narcissa was calling, and not hers.

All of a sudden everything was tense; they were no longer in the moment and it finally hit Hermione what she had just done. Narcissa, completely exhausted by their activities, appeared to have fallen fast asleep, allowing Hermione to take the opportunity to tiptoe out and hope this would never be spoken about.

If it was never mentioned, Hermione could kid herself that it was just a dream, because she wasn't sure she'd be able to live with herself knowing she had voluntarily done something like that to none other than Narcissa Malfoy.

*

The next morning Narcissa sat at the breakfast table with the most pulsating of headaches. She had taken a potion, which usually worked perfectly to relieve her of hangovers, but she must have had massive amounts of alcohol last night, as it didn't appear to be working at all. Her memory of the previous night was foggy, but she did seem to remember her and Lucius having sexual relations, something they hadn't engaged in in several months.

When Hermione brought in a cooked breakfast, Narcissa felt completely sick, retching slightly. "Take it away," she demanded. "I'll just have water."

"Stop." Lucius entered the room and Hermione turned to look at him, a scowl plastered across her face. "If Narcissa doesn't want it, I'll have it. Where is Draco this morning?"

"I am not quite sure," replied Narcissa. "I checked his bedroom earlier; he wasn't there. I can only assume he is with the Parkinson girl."

Lucius sighed. "We must put an end to that. We do not want the Greengrass family withdrawing their claim to Draco."

"I'll see to it," said Narcissa tentatively. "It needs to be handled delicately."

"Indeed." Lucius scooped up some beans onto his fork, making Narcissa feel queasy all over again.

"Tell me," said Narcissa as Hermione brought in the water. "What was last night all about?"

Lucius looked up; confused. "Last night? What do you mean?"

"Well, why were you so eager to please?" Narcissa smiled awkwardly.

"Eager to please?" Lucius raised his eyebrows, looking as if he didn't have a clue what she was talking about. "I didn't even come home last night, Narcissa."

Narcissa blushed profusely and bit her lip. "Oh. My apologies, it must have been a dream. How silly of me to think you would please me." _Then what the hell...?_ It suddenly came to Narcissa as she glanced around the room and her eyes fell on Hermione, who was looking more and more as though she wanted to blend into the background. _No! I can't have! I wouldn't let a Mudblood touch me like that..._

"It's nice to know you still think of me that way." Lucius smirked, making Narcissa's blood boil.

"Excuse me," said Narcissa quickly. "But I think I'm going to be sick." She ran out of the room and to the nearest toilet, bending over the seat and throwing up the contents of her meal the night before. After a moments rest on the tiled floor, Narcissa forced herself up and washed her mouth out thoroughly before leaving the bathroom, running straight into Hermione. " _You_!"

Hermione fidgeted with her hands as Narcissa dragged her across the hallway and into the library, shoving her roughly against a bookcase.

"You took advantage of my drunken state! You _did things_ to me!" Narcissa's voice was hushed but firm, and anger appeared to rise in Hermione now.

"Me? You were the one who was begging for it!" said Hermione through gritted teeth. "You were the one who forced my head into your genitalia and told me to lick you! If anything, _you_ took advantage of _me_!"

Narcissa slapped Hermione hard across the face. "I thought you were Lucius!" The girl blushed then and quieted, and Narcissa knew immediately what had happened. "You knew I thought you were him. I said his name, didn't I?"

"Yes," said Hermione softly, pinching her eyes shut. "But I... I got caught up in the moment, I don't know what happened, I just... It was a mistake."

"Damn right it was a mistake," spat Narcissa. "You are nothing more than my Mudblood servant, and you do not deserve my kindness after taking advantage of me."

Hermione looked deeply into Narcissa's eyes. "What do you mean?"

"I mean..." Narcissa paused for thought before she carried on speaking. She knew there was no other way to handle the situation than what she was about to reveal to Hermione. "I'm sending you back to the Death Eaters." What had happened between them was too far, it was too much, and Narcissa could not allow Hermione around her now that she was a liability. She could tell anyone at anytime, and Narcissa was not prepared to take that risk, especially not with someone she didn't even like.

"No!" cried Hermione. "I don't want to be sent back there! Please, I —"

" _Silencio!_ " said Narcissa softly. She didn't want to hear Hermione's pleading on how bad it was there. She knew perfectly well that it was filled with men like her husband and women like her sister, and anyone who survived for longer than six months was considered lucky. No, Narcissa did not want to hear that. She just wanted rid of Hermione once and for all, able to move on with her life and pretend Hermione had never even entered it.

*

Two days later and Narcissa stood once more in the gloomy, grey corridor of the Death Eaters base. She found herself pacing up and down, waiting for Lucius to emerge and tell her that everything had gone smoothly. Truth be told, she hadn't wanted to come today at all, but Lucius had insisted, and so it had been up to Narcissa to drag a screaming, protesting Hermione all the way there.

Narcissa had wanted to silence her, but Lucius said the screams were like music to his ears. _Sadistic bastard_ , she'd thought. They'd made their way to the grand room, which wasn't really _that_ grand at all, and Lucius had disappeared inside the bowels of the house with Hermione. The last look the two exchanged had somehow been one of sorrow and heartbreak; at such a messed up situation ending even worse than it had begun.

Finally the door opened and Lucius came out, a stony look upon his face.

"Is it done?" Narcissa asked anxiously.

"Yes." Lucius nodded. "She is Greyback's now."

Narcissa gulped, but as they left the building she tried to erase all memories of leaving Hermione in the hands of such a monster.

"I still don't see why we had to get rid of her," mused Lucius.

"She stole from me," said Narcissa quietly. "And you were right, she was spying on our son."

Lucius smiled and stopped them both in the middle of the gravel path. "I am glad you are finally seeing things as they are." He lent forward and kissed her neck tenderly. "I know exactly how we will be spending our afternoon; I can make your dream come true."

"Er," Narcissa bit her lip and forced away the memories of the night she and Hermione had shared. "Of course. I would love that."

Narcissa would do simply anything to get Hermione out of her head now, for as much as she had despised the Mudblood, Narcissa was not someone who could commit such barbaric acts and forget them so quickly. She was not her husband, but somehow, she felt almost as bad returning the girl to the Death Eaters. Her fate would be much worse now.


End file.
